sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Roleplay Starring Enevar and RedRush3999
Characters Involved * Proxima Plus 2.0 * Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog * Esme The Hedgecat * Sonic The Hedgehog (RedRush399's universe, brief appearance) Chapter I: Mysterious Encounter Location: Night Hill Zone Time: 10:00 p.m. A girl was sitting at a hill, looking at the sky. Komerl happened to be around the area, having a quiet picnic with Esme under a tree. The girl saw the picnic and approached them. "Hi." Komerl waves back while chewing on a chili dog. "H-Hello there...." Esme said with a small but gentle tone and a friendly smile. "My name's Proxima. Yours?" Komerl swallows his chili dog and proceeds to speak. "I'm Komerl Aden Hedgehog..." he then points to Esme with this thumb. "and that's Esme. Nice to meet 'cha!" "Nice to meet you two. Are you dating?" Komerl nearly choked on his lemonade. Esme just glanced at him, wondering what he would say. Proxima smiled. "is that a yes? Did I found out your little secret?" "No, not really....It's just unfamiliar territory for me, that's all. I mean, my parents tried to teach that but it was very awkward." Komerl says while thoughtfully gazing at the sky. He then has a flashback of his parents for a split second. Meanwhile, Esme just went wide-eyed and was shocked at his lack of understanding. "He really is oblivious to the situation, isn't he?" ''she thought with a sweat drop. Proxima smiled. "That's sad. You'd give a beautiful couple and don't worry about not knowing much of that "territory", many persons learn it naturaly." "I guess? So, you want anything to eat?" Komerl responded with a smile on his face but frowned as he remembered something. He had a bad feeling about what happened back on Angel Island the other day. "If you offer, I'll eat." She seats and looks at Komerl's frown. "Are you OK?" "To be honest, no. I had a dream what happened to me on Angel Island with the Master Emerald the other day." Komerl says while looking at Promixa. "The Master Emerald, my Cosmic Emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds started acting strangely around me. Like they needed me to take their power for something that's going to be a big threat. Tikal said something about me having a new power, too. But I don't know..." Proxima frowned. "Hum... I know! If something happens, I'll help you!" Komerl then smiles and gives her a thumbs up saying, "Thanks!" Esme then has a excited look on her face while looking at Promixa. "Y-Yay, I have a new friend...." she says in a gentle tone. Proxima smiled at Esme. "Of course! Let's all be friends!" Then, a gust of wind blows by and it turns out that standing before them was...."Sonic!" Komerl exclaims in surprise as they all went to him. Unfortunately, he seemed beaten down and worn out and seeing the bruises on him, things couldn't be good. Proxima approached Sonic. "Are you all right?" Sonic then looks at Promixa. "N-no, it's not! T-There's something......going on at Central City....Gotta get there.......before......Ugh......" He then falls down going into an unconscious state. ''"Oh no! Sonic!" Komerl thought in concern and worry as he ran up to him. Esme then follows after him, wondering who this person was. "Let's go... FAST!" Proxima said. Komerl nods as he uses some chaos energy to cause a stretcher to appear and carry Sonic to Tails' workshop to recover. "Okay, let's go! And-''WAIT A SECOND!!!" "Wha-What?" Said Proxima who got scared at the sudden scream. "Gotta go eat some ice cream.." Komerl says as he walks towards the nearest grocery store. Esme just face-palmed thinking, ''"Are you serious?" "Is he always like this?" Said Proxima with an awkward smile. Esme then looks towards her with a soft smile. "Pretty much...." "Let's go then." Said Proxima. Komerl then runs back towards the two females. "Well, looks like it's time to party! Let's go!"'' he says with a smirk as he then grabs their hands as he takes off into the city with a burst of speed. Chapter II: The Prophet, the Prophecy, and the Dark One Meanwhile in Central City, there is destruction and fire everywhere and there is a cloaked figure overlooking it all with a sneer on it's face. '"Soon...It will begin."' Proxima looked horrified. "Oh my god..." Komerl looked on in shock of what he is seeing. "What happened here?" Esme just stared in disbelief as they saw the sight. In contrast to the city they once saw with life and cheerful, there were burning buildings, destroyed highways, knocked-over buildings, ground submerged in molten lava, broken cars and no power. Proxima boots turned into jets, her hands into cannons and her eyes red. "The bastard who did this will pay!" Silently nodding, Komerl then closes his eyes and attempts to frantically sense any life energy using chaos energy. "That's strange, everyone is the city is fine...." he says a sigh with relief as he re-opens his eyes. Esme also sighs in relief as the three proceed to go through the ruined city. The cloaked figure is then seen standing on top of the rooftop of a ruined building, seeing the three Mobians entering the wasteland. '"So, you're here, huh?" 'the figure says with' 'a taunting smirk as the person jumps down in front of them. Proxima poses herself into a shooting position. "Who are you? Were you the one behind this?" The cloaked figure's violet eyes then glanced at Proxima. ''"First off, my name is none of your concern. But He is the one responsible. He will bring the destruction of this planet and He will bring down this vile society.." As the stranger was about to finish his explanation, Komerl narrowed his eyes and growled at the figure. "No one is destroying Mobius on my watch." The cloaked figure then turns to Komerl with a interested look. "You are the one that the prophecy says that He needs to complete his retribution for the world. You must be careful..." "He? Komerl? What's going on?" Proxima asked the cloaked figure. "His power is very crucial to His plan so you have to make sure he doesn't get captured and drained of his energy...." the cloaked figure explained as he pointed to Komerl while looking at Proxima and Esme. "The one who collects the Keys will be given a god like power.....This will also be the chosen one to save this world from His plan. But if the Keys aren't collected by a certain time, the world will be corrupted by darkness and the people will be enslaved by his influence." he says as they are teleported a room. "Where are we?" Said Proxima deactivating all her weapons. "This room of the sealed artifact. Once the keys are gathered, the seal will be broken." the figure began to explain to the three Mobians. Komerl then thought with a surprised expression on his face. "Wait! The keys?! Aren't those something my dad mentioned?!..." Esme then thought to herself, "Keys, keys...Wait, didn't Komerl tell us about a dream he had earlier?" "Komerl, care to explain? What keys?" Komerl then proceeds to go into a thoughtful thinking pose. "Besides the dream I have no clue....But maybe either Tikal or some page in my dad's book may give us something...." The hooded figure also went into a thinking pose but then nodded. "Yes, that may be a good idea..." the figure says while suddenly summoning a gold and silver staff. "Now, about my identity, you wanted to know who I was? Well, if you three want to know who I am, meet me through the door over there...We will talk there.." he says as he pointed to a crystal purple door. Chapter III : The Dark One Rises.... Meanwhile, in a nearby city, a lone figure sits on a throne which is made of fresh dead bodies. The city appears to be destroyed with dead bodies everywhere and no life can be found. '' '"It will finally begin....my retribution and corruption of this planet."' a figure surrounded in a dark silhouette, it's red eyes glowing with thought. A cloaked figure run towards the person on the throne. "Lord, I have news!" '"What is it?" 'the silhouetted figure says with intrigue. "It seems that we have found him." a black hooded figure with a distorted voice said kneeling before the figure on the throne. '"Go after him and bring him to me...His power will be most crucial in our conquest."' the figure sitting on the throne said with a tone of glee. "It shall be done, master..." the cloaked figure says as he goes out to find that hedgehog.... '''Meanwhile back at the ruins...' Proxima approached the door. "Let's go guys?" Komerl shrugged while saying, "Okay but should we eat?" Esme is slightly annoyed and sighs, "No, Komerl.....We should go, seriously." In excitement, Komerl kicks down the crystal door saying, "Okay, let's go!" Waiting for them was the cloaked figure, who was trying to figure out..."WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK THAT DOWN?! THAT WAS A SACRED DOOR!!!" Komerl paled in fright of the killer intent coming from the cloaked. "Sorry!" Esme just laughed at the whole thing. Proxima just sighed. "Goddammit, Komerl...", Komerl just sweat-dropped in embarrassment as the cloaked figure took of his hood and it was revealed to be..... "Hum?" Proxima looked at the figure. "What, Knuckles? Wait....." he says wided eyed as he noticed something. The echidna looked older in years with a scar over his left eye and his gloves were metal. "Thank Chaos I went to the right time period.." he says with a serious look on his face. "What?! " Esme said in surprise as she also was wide-eyed. She then mentally thought.... "WHAT THE HELL?" Proxima just stood there silent. She knew something was wrong, but not what. ¨I am Knuckles but just not the one you know. I came here from the future, 15 years from now, to make sure that the events in my time wouldn´t happen again.... ¨ the echidna says while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. ¨I knew something felt familiar about you....So, what exactly happened in your future?¨ Komerl asked while he too crosses his arms with a frown, intent on listening to him. Proxima kept listening. "Hmm..." "Long story short, an evil being from another universe came here in my timeline and wreaked havoc on Mobius....." "What?! How?! What about the Freedom Fighters in your timeline? Didn't they help you out?" Proxima was a bit scared, but keen to help. Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays